


Bare

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Marcus, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Omega Wrench, Pining, Possessive Behavior, References to Mpreg, Risk of Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues, Unsafe Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: At the Helter Skelter festival, Marcus goes into rut and all he wants is Wrench.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Sunny's Portfolio





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @LadyShezka!

"Dude, chill, it's all good." Wrench says, rolling his eyes behind his mask as he watches the alpha slink off with his (metaphorical) tail between his legs. "You know you don't have to be all protective and shit, like,  _ rawr _ , momma alpha Marcus over here- I can take care of myself, you know."

Marcus shifts a little, giving a shrug that Wrench recognizes as his  _ 'I've got something to say but I feel like saying it will start a fight' _ shrug, taking a swig of his drink before says, "believe me, Wrench, I ain't got nothing against your ability to take care of yourself. Just don't think you should be fucking around with these kinds of guys."

"Okay,  _ mom. _ " Wrench snarks, trying to ignore the flutter of warmth in his stomach at Marcus' concern. He pokes Marcus in the side, grinning as the alpha jolts. "This  _ delicate flower  _ of an omega is going to go take care of himself and get  _ laiiiiiid _ ." 

Probably. 

Maybe.

(It remains to be seen, Wrench isn't exactly prime omega material after all.)

Marcus rolls his eyes, but there's a line to his shoulders that makes Wrench squint suspiciously.

"Alright, fine, do whatever you want." Marcus says, stepping backwards. "Don't come crying to me when you end up with an STD, though!" 

"Hey, first time for everything, right?" Wrench shoots back with a laugh, but as Marcus turns and walks away- it's more like  _ stalking _ . What the fuck is Marcus' deal? 

Well, whatever. Wrench isn't going to let Marcus' pissy mood ruin his night.

Eventually, Wrench realizes that Marcus didn't quite leave him as alone as expected. He's talking to an alpha that honestly, he isn't  _ really  _ into, he's  _ really _ a lot more handy than Wrench likes, when he catches sight of Marcus across the way, watching with a new drink in hand. It's enough to strike some kind of uncomfortable guilt into his stomach (though… he's probably just being stupid, right? It's not like Marcus would care, he doesn't like Wrench  _ like that _ , after all-) and has him pushing away the alpha's wandering hands.

Marcus turns away, though, as the alpha slinks off and Wrench is left with a mess of churning emotions.

Well, fuck it! He's a bad motherfucker, he can handle himself. Whatever bullshit Marcus is doing, it's not going to bother him. Wrench is here to have fun and get fucked up.

Wrench very quickly loses track of how many drinks he has as he wanders and chats and enjoys himself. The energy is high, the drinks are giving everything an  _ excellent  _ blur of enjoyment, and Wrench is just another omega lost in the crowd, here. He doesn't have to worry about watching himself, about not grinding against Josh's edges to set the beta off, about being too loud and abrasive (and  _ un-omegalike) _ , he can just toss back his drink and let himself get lost in the music and the way it makes him want to bounce. 

He's yanked right out of that train of thought as an arm loops around his waist and someone's cheek is pressed against the side of his head. Wrench  _ almost  _ yelps in surprise as his space is invaded, but reins it in.

"Hey there," a low, masculine voice purrs. The thick scent of alpha fills his nose, powerful enough to filter through his mask. "You look kinda lonely- and you  _ smell  _ fuckin'  _ fantastic. _ You got anyone here to help with that?"

As always, Wrench's mouth moves before his brain can catch up.

"Depends on what you mean by  _ help. _ If you're asking if there's anyone here I'm banging,"  _ I wish," _ -well, that's a big fat negative. Not sure if anyone can do anything about the scent, though, I know I'm a catch." He bluffs. Fake it till you make it, right? Confidence is king. The arm around his waist feels nice, though- it's making him feel like this dude might actually want him instead of just talking out his ass. 

The alpha laughs, though, his fingers squeezing Wrench's waist lightly as he noses against the side of Wrench's head. "You certainly smell good enough to eat." His words are ever-so-slightly slurred- but then again, who  _ isn't  _ hammered, or on their way to being as such, here? 

"Yeah, how good we talking?" Wrench asks, feeling his heart kick up in his chest, but trying to stay cool. He knows what he looks like, he fucking  _ loves _ it- but it's another thing when an alpha's actually paying  _ direct  _ attention instead of just staring at his ass. "Five course meal at a three Michelin star? Or are we talking back alley food truck that you  _ know  _ is gonna give you food poisoning but just smells  _ so  _ damn good? Cause lemme tell you, I'm pretty sure I'm the second- I've been known to give people indigestion." 

The alpha hums, like he's thinking about it. 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He says. "You're a scrappy little thing, huh?" Wrench catches the bright flash of teeth as the alpha grins, hating the way his stomach squirmed at the words. 

"You fuckin' know it." Wrench tilts his head, cocky and ignoring the uncomfortable clench of his gut. "I fucking  _ own  _ my shit." 

"I like that." The alpha says. "Say, how abo-  _ hrgh _ -"

Wrench doesn't see it coming. One moment the alpha is touching him and saying these things and smelling pretty nice, actually- the next he's been shoved a couple of feet back and Wrench is staring at the shoulders of his friend as Marcus honest-to-fucking-god  _ growls  _ at the alpha. 

"Dude, what-" Wrench starts, but then the fever-pitch of Marcus' scent reaches him and he feels his face blanch. Marcus is  _ pissed _ , what the fuck? His usual scent smells  _ burnt _ , anger simmering in his coffee scent. 

"Holy shit, Marcus, dude-" Sitara's voice filters through the weird haze in Wrench's ears as he watches Marcus shift to take a step sideways as the other alpha moves, keeping himself between Wrench and the alpha. 

Is Marcus… holy shit, he's- he's actually  _ challenging  _ this alpha, what the fuck? Wrench has officially lost the plot of this movie and would like to see the director's notes to figure out his lines.

"Shit, man, fuck- alright, Jesus. Didn't mean to step on your fuckin' toes." The alpha says, raising his hands and backing off. Marcus shakes off Sitara's hand as she grabs for his shoulder, turning and grabbing Wrench, yanking him in. Wrench  _ does  _ yelp this time, his entire body suddenly pressed up against Marcus' front as Marcus' rumble fills his ears.

_ "Mine."  _

Wrench's heart kicks into overtime. 

"Hey, hey, hey-" He says, cautiously patting at Marcus' head and shoulders, glancing at Sitara like  _ what the fuck is going on, _ jerking reflexively as Marcus  _ shoves his face into Wrench's neck. _ Marcus' hot breath washes over his skin as Wrench settles on putting one hand on the back of Marcus' head cautiously.

"My dude, you are- uh- kinda invading my personal space right n- now," Wrench tries, but his voice stutters as Marcus drags his nose along Wrench's neck, his inhale audible as he scents the omega. "Shit, fuck, you're so out of it, aren't you? Uh-" 

Fuck. Marcus smells  _ good.  _ Even with the angry edge, Marcus still smells like himself- heady and alluring, the best of heady coffee and yet clean and sharp, a dizzying mix that has Wrench fighting to not stumble over his words at the  _ best _ of times, let alone right now.

(Wrench kind of hates himself right now, thinking about how nice it feels to have Marcus' arms around him, the alpha showing him attention like a scene right out of his wet dreams. His friend is clearly fucked up in some way, and here he is comparing it to a  _ fantasy _ .)

"Shit, he's going into rut." Sitara says with a grimace. 

"Uh." Wrench's brain shorts out as Marcus' grip shifts, pressing them closer together. "No, I'm- I'm pretty sure he's  _ in  _ rut. Unless he's decided to keep his gun in the front of his pants for some reason." 

Sitara makes a disgusted expression for a second before it smooths back into concern. "Fuck, I'll go get Horatio. He might be able to bring Marcus out of it. Or, at the very least, knock him the fuck out." 

"No!" Wrench yelps as Marcus' hands grab his ass and teeth nip at his neck, the word coming out a lot higher than he expected. He clears his throat, trying to think about anything other than the warm press of Marcus' lips on his neck. "No, fuck- uh- it's- it's okay, I don't want- It's fine. He can- you know, it's fine- I'll just, uh-"

"Wrench,  _ no. _ " Sitara folds her arms. "You can't just let him-"

" _ Can _ and  _ will _ ," Wrench says, even as nervousness churns in his stomach. "It's the best o-oh-option and you  _ know  _ it. It's fine. Just a wild night, you know? I'll, uh-"    
  
Marcus, apparently, has had enough of waiting as Sitara and Wrench talk and grabs Wrench's wrist, pulling away and tugging Wrench along. Wrench scrambles to keep up, tossing a " _ don't worry, it's fine!"  _ Over his shoulder as he's dragged away, dragged to the tents where-

Oh god, where Marcus is going to fuck him. Someone pinch him. Please. No, actually, he is more than a little freaked. It's not like Wrench is a  _ virgin _ , he's… done stuff… but fuck, this is  _ Marcus _ and Wrench has actually never had anyone  _ up inside of him  _ and he's real fucking nervous that how this goes will determine if he ever has a chance with this alpha in the future. 

(But then again, who is he kidding? Of course he doesn't have a chance. He's just… a weird, marked-up rough and tumble omega. Who the hell would want  _ him? _ Especially an alpha as fucking….  _ perfect  _ as Marcus? Fuck.)

On the other hand, though, there's a very good chance that Marcus won't remember this. He didn't remember the initiation party after all, and Wrench is pretty sure Marcus is  _ way  _ more smashed now than he was then. So- so maybe it'll be alright and Wrench can have one night with the guy he's been pining for and then go back to pining without Marcus ever being the wiser.

Mind made up, Wrench lets Marcus pull him into the tent and push him down to the ground on top of Marcus' sleeping bag.

" _ Mine. _ " Marcus rumbles again as Wrench looks up at his friend, looking at this handsome alpha.

"One night pass, baby." Wrench says- but any other words are lost as Marcus descends on him, hot palms running over his bare skin as Marcus shoves his face into Wrench's neck again, mouthing hungrily over Wrench's neck. Wrench can't stop the moan in his throat, grateful for his mask to hide the hot blush quickly spreading across his cheeks.

Marcus' scent quickly fills the tent, hot and dizzyingly good, as Wrench squirms and grabs at Marcus, arching into his touch in a hazy blur of pleasure as he's groped and grabbed at by his friend, who is so fucking gone that Wrench will be surprised if he can get any other word out but  _ mine.  _

Shit, this feels  _ really  _ good, having a hot, sexy alpha determined to make him feel good touching him and rumbling all sexy and low and wow okay, if he wasn't slick before, Wrench is definitely starting to get there. Every time Marcus kisses his neck, Wrench's breath hitches, his legs slipping along the nylon underneath and rustling loudly. He can't find the wherewithal to be embarrassed about it, because the only thing in his world right now is  _ Marcus.  _

And then Marcus' hands reach for his face. "Wait, wait wait wait-" Wrench gasps with a jolt, but there's nowhere for him to go, trapped between Marcus and the ground as Marcus' fingers pull his mask off.

Wrench stares up at Marcus, struck mute with a paralyzing fear as his mask is tossed to the side. Horribly,  _ horribly  _ exposed, laid bare before this alpha.

"W-why- Marcus, what-" Wrench stutters out, bringing his arms up, trying to cover his face, but Marcus grabs his arms and pins them to the dirt, surges in, and kisses him.

Any protest Wrench was about to make dies with a whimper. Marcus kisses him hard, aggressively mouthing and nipping at Wrench's lips, making the omega flinch and quiver under the assault. His heart is pounding, lurching uncomfortably, trying to figure out how to breathe as he's being kissed into submission.

Marcus pulls back and Wrench sucks in a wet breath, vaguely aware that he's faintly trembling. He feels  _ raw _ , exposed and shaky as he looks up at Marcus,  _ terrified  _ about the fact that he can't even begin to hide his emotions. 

But. Marcus needs him. Marcus is in  _ rut _ , he's not in his right mind and… Wrench is...

Well. It's not like Wrench is a  _ good omega.  _ If he's being real…

If Marcus wasn't in his right mind, he probably wouldn't even look twice at him.

So he goes limp and tilts his head back with a low whine, submitting to Marcus. Giving himself over, even as tears prick in his eyes. He'll take what he can get, even if it means adding to his already-huge pile of self-loathing.

In response to his whine, Marcus rumbles in a way that has Wrench shuddering with desire. The alpha lets go of Wrench's wrists and reaches for Wrench's shorts instead, making quick work of them and tossing them aside. Wow, Wrench can smell his own slick- and apparently Marcus can too, because Wrench watches Marcus' dark pupils dilate into black-holes of desire. 

Wrench is so struck by the expression on Marcus' face that he doesn't process the metallic clinking of Marcus' belt until hands are on his thighs and he's being folded in half.

"Wait- waitwaitwait-" Wrench gasps, he's not  _ ready,  _ he-

Marcus doesn't seem to care, panting roughly as he thrusts forwards and into Wrench's body. A strangled keen dies in Wrench's throat as the breath is knocked from him- Marcus didn't prep him at  _ all  _ and omegas might get naturally slick but his ass still wasn't ready for something to just get  _ shoved in _ .

_ Fuck fuckfuckfuck FUCK fuck fuck- _

Fuck, it's uncomfortable. Wrench clings to Marcus' shoulders tightly, locking his legs around Marcus  _ hard  _ to stop the alpha from just rutting into him mindlessly, gasping wetly. Marcus' dick is  _ thick,  _ pushing him open, a hot, throbbing rod spearing into him, up into his stomach- his ass is  _ hurting  _ so bad, holy shit. Is this what it's supposed to be like? It can't be, right? No one would ever do this if it hurt like this, right?

Marcus' hips twitch, stuffing another inch into Wrench and Wrench whimpers, feeling split open. Just his luck that the alpha who's interested in fucking him, the alpha taking his first time, apparently won the genetic lottery for  _ big dick.  _ Wrench is feeling every goddamn inch of that dick, his rim tight around it as his natural lubricant works to ease the uncomfortable drag of heat in his ass. 

"M-mmarcus-" Wrench whimpers, tears of discomfort pricking his eyes. "H-hold on-" He clings to the alpha, trying to breath through the throbbing pain as Marcus kisses his neck and rumbles soothingly and lets his hands roam all over Wrench's body, touching him and making him shiver and tremble. 

(God. Wrench can't even take his alpha's dick. He really is a bad omega.) 

(Wait, no, Marcus  _ isn't his alpha.  _ Wrench can't let himself forget that. He can't let himself hope.)

" _ Wrench. _ " Marcus rumbles and his name is like a shock to the system, dragging a startled moan from the omega. Marcus' words are thick with the fog of rut and need, but Wrench can feel Marcus' lips against his neck as the alpha tries to shape words. 

" _ Need you."  _ Marcus says, hunger clear in his tone.  _ "Fuck- my omega…"  _

Wrench's heart skips a beat. 

"Alpha." He manages, hands squeezing Marcus for a moment before he slowly forces himself to relax his legs. "Give- give it to me. Come on. I can take it. Fuck me." 

Marcus doesn't need to be told twice. He pulls back and snaps his hips forwards, thrusting his cock into Wrench's tight hole. Wrench bites his lip to muffle his noises, somewhere between startled pleasure and discomfort. Marcus' dick is hot and feels good, thrusting into him and fulfilling a deep, primal  _ need  _ that pulses hotly through Wrench, pooling in his gut and his own dick, hard against his stomach, but each pull back has him feeling hollow and aching,  _ needy _ .

"Fuck- fuck-" Wrench pants, head tipping back as Marcus thrusts, feeling the rippling of Marcus' shoulders under his fingers through the other man's shirt. Marcus is so fucking hot- asthetically and also  _ physically,  _ his form radiating warmth that is  _ sweltering  _ in this fucking tent. Wrench isn't going to last- it's too hot, too good, his body adapting to his (not his, god dammit-) alpha's cock and easing the discomfort until it's molten and deep, each thrust knocking pleasure into his core. 

"Mmm, mh- god- fuck,  _ uh- _ " Wrench grabs for his dick, fisting it tightly as he fights to hold back his whimpers, desperately aware of where they are. The noises alone are bad enough, lewd and embarrassingly loud, the aggressive rustling of the nylon and Marcus' alpha rumbling accompanied by the wet noises of their bodies meeting over and over- but Wrench doesn't need to add his  _ own  _ humiliating sounds to the mix. 

Marcus apparently feels differently, because he pulls back, grabs Wrench's legs, and  _ quite literally  _ folds him in half before thrusting in and Wrench did  _ not  _ know he was this flexible but his legs are over Marcus' shoulders and he's choking on air and whimpers as Marcus' cock hits at a different angle, feeling so much  _ thicker  _ like this. 

"Want to hear you." Marcus purrs, leaning in so that he's rutting deep, their mouths barely a hair's width apart. " _ My omega- _ " 

"'S- fu _ uu _ uck- 's embarrass-sing-" Wrench gasps, face hot, as Marcus' cock pounds deep, over and over, in sharp, short little fucks that have him barely pulling out before thrusting back in.

" _ Let them hear. _ " Marcus growls. " _ You're  _ **_mine._ ** " 

Oh god, if Wrench didn't cum at that then he'd be a superhuman. He whines desperately, thighs going tight, clenching down on Marcus' dick (which  _ doesn't stop _ , fuck-) as he cums, hand trapped between their bodies barely able to move an inch to work himself through it, blinding pulses of pleasure rocketing through his body. 

He doesn't get a moment to breathe, though- because Marcus pulls back, grabs him,  _ flips  _ him- and then thrusts back in, yanking Wrench's hips up so that he's forced to kneel.

" _ Ah _ \- ugh-guuh- uh- Marcus, M-Marcu-s- fuck- fuck-" Wrench gasps, clawing at the ground, quaking at the feelings wracking his frame. It's too much, his alpha slamming his cock into Wrench's body, quickly growing oversensitive. Each thrust is like a punch to his gut of hot, achey, elastic pleasure that has Wrench squirming and whimpering, thighs shaking as his dick twitches between his legs, trying to stay hard to keep up. 

Wait. Wait wait, fuck he- he forgot, he's not- 

"Marcus-" Wrench gasps as he feels the swell at the base of Marcus' dick start to stretch him. "Wait- wait wait- fuck I'm not- pull out, dude, I'll- I'll jerk you off, don't cum- don't cum inside, I'm not-"

Oh god, fuck- Marcus could knock him up Wrench fucking  _ forgot  _ that he's not on a safe day, he should have forced a condom onto Marcus somehow because the alpha  _ isn't stopping  _ he's not pulling out- 

Marcus  _ moans,  _ deep and heady, as he slams his cock into Wrench and grips Wrench's hips tightly to pull him back into it, holding him firmly. 

Heat  _ blazes  _ across his shoulder and Wrench seizes, a strangled noise tearing from him. Faintly, like he's seeing it from far away, Wrench realizes,  _ oh, fuck, he  _ **_bit_ ** _ me. _

"Mmmghn- god- god, oh, fuck, okay- uhhn- fuck-" Wrench whimpers and moans and shakes his way through Marcus knotting him, Marcus' teeth sunk into his shoulder- fuck, if Marcus' dick was big, then his knot is  _ huge- _ It's spreading Wrench open, shoving against that ring of muscle to lock into place as heat spills deep into Wrench's belly. He can feel it, hot and pulsing as Marcus cums, filling him up and pumping into his deepest space. 

Wrench's breathing is strangled as Marcus finally lets go, mouthing slowly, the alpha panting roughly as his dick throbs and pulsing inside of Wrench's ass. It wasn't a  _ mating  _ bite, thank god, Wrench's neck gland is untouched, but- it was a bite.

Wrench doesn't know what he should be feeling. It was in the moment. Marcus was out of his mind with lust. He doesn't actually want Wrench.

(All excuses Wrench will tell himself tomorrow when he hides the bite, hating himself.)

Wrench clenches down and gives a weak moan at the knot spreading him open- his insides feel like one big aching bruise, but- it feels… good. His alpha's over him, Marcus is stuffing him full- fuck, Wrench feels like he's actually a real omega, what with the way that Marcus is touching him and kissing his neck and honest-to-god  _ purring.  _

Wrench has no idea if Marcus will remember any of this. It would hurt too much if this was a one-time thing- especially now that Marcus has taken his first time, Wrench knows that he'll only be desperate for Marcus' touch on his body again. But he can't do that to Marcus, can't demand that the alpha be Wrench's over one stupid, meaningless night.

Wrench lets out a wet noise of exhaustion as Marcus twists them, brings them down to the ground, still firmly knotted. The…  _ rawness  _ of it is slowly ebbing away, the burning edge of the sensation slowly fading into a low simmer of warmth, the sensation of having his ass stuffed full  _ comforting,  _ almost. 

It's definitely comforting when Marcus curls an arm around his chest and holds him close. Wrench likes that. Right now, Marcus is nuzzling at his neck and rumbling soothingly and Wrench is stuffed so nice and full that everything is going kind of hazy. Anything not in this tent can wait until tomorrow.

He'll just stay in this moment right now and let himself pretend that it means anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
